Akuma Shimai Sekkusu
Jaakuna an OC created by Blandboys. She attends Akademi High. Portrait by Me. Appearance Jaakuna has purple, long, twin tails. She wears an occult club choker and an armband on her arm showing the company logo. Personality Jaakuna is heroic. She used to be caring and nicer but she has since lost that personality, she now is almost apathetic, and doesn't give a crap about most people. History Childhood Jaakuna, since she is the eldest, she had a bit more authority over her siblings. She enjoyed playing with Uragiri and Kyonyu when she was little, but always had a habit of creating too many rules. She developed her first crush during a masquerade party, but it was just her brother. Pre-teen As Jaakuna became older, she started to distance herself, becoming more reclusive than ever. She only loosened up around Otto and Shimai. She associated with dark arts at times. She became a huge Harry Potter nerd. Joining the Occult Club One day while arriving at school, she discovers that her friend/crush has started the Occult Club. She went to Fuzai about joining the Occult Club and she was granted access. Fuzai offered Jaakuna to be co-president, she denied and asked about Hajirai taking to that role as Hajirai joined the Occult Club and Jaakuna thought he was cute. From that day on, the members called her Akuma as her first name and Shimai as her middle name. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Fuzai Kurabu * Hajirai Atatakaku * Demons * Occult Club Neutral * Dislikes * * Delinquents * Info-Chan * Public Nudity * Sekkusu inc. * Her father. * Her mother. * Her family. Dere Stats Tsundere: 0 Akuma wants to protect Fuzai, never harm or insult her. Kuudere: 5 Doesn't like to express emotions. Yandere: 3 Will resort to it if someone tries to take Fuzai away. Deredere: 0 One word: Bland Dandere: 1 Doesn't talk much about her personal life and doesn't want to trust anyone with information. Himedere: 0 Thinks nothing of herself because of her mother. Stats Sainty Her sanity used to be at 100% but after distancing herself it went to 70%. Strength She is very strong Seduction Her level is 2. Biology Maxed Out. Chemistry Maxed Out Langage Maxed Out. Physical Maxed Out. Psychology Maxed Out. Routine |-|Monday = 7:01AM – 7:05AM - She enters to school and change her shoes. 7:05 AM – 8:00AM - Stands outside next to the Occult Club. 8:00AM – 8:30AM - Goes to class and text with her siblings. 8:30AM – 1:00PM - She receive classes. 1:00PM – 1:25PM - Leaves school to get something to eat. 1:25PM – 1:30PM - Goes back to class and ??? 1:30PM – 3:40PM - Listens to classes. 3:30PM – 4:00PM - Gets Possessed. 4:00PM – 4:10PM - Changes her shoes and leave with her siblings. 4:10PM – 5:56PM - Walking Home. 5:56PM – 6:00 PM - Home |-|Tuesday = 7:01AM – 7:05AM - She enters to school and change her shoes. 7:05 AM – 8:00AM - Stands outside next to the Occult Club. 8:00AM – 8:30AM - Goes to class and text with her siblings. 8:30AM – 1:00PM - She receive classes. 1:00PM – 1:25PM - ??? 1:25PM – 1:30PM - Goes back to class and ??? 1:30PM – 3:40PM - Listens to classes. 3:30PM – 4:00PM - ??? 4:00PM – 4:10PM - Changes her shoes and leave with her siblings. 4:10PM – 5:56PM - Walking Home. 5:56PM – 6:00 PM - Home |-|Wednesday = 7:01AM – 7:05AM - She enters to school and change her shoes. 7:05AM – 8:00AM - Stands outside next to the Occult Club. 8:00AM – 8:30AM - Goes to class and text with her siblings. 8:30AM – 1:00PM - She receive classes. 1:00PM – 1:25PM - ??? 1:25PM – 1:30PM - Goes back to class and ??? 1:30PM – 3:40PM - Listens to classes. 3:30PM – 4:00PM - Talks to her siblings. 4:00PM – 4:10PM - Changes her shoes and leave with her siblings. 4:10PM – 5:56PM - Walking Home. 5:56PM – 6:00 PM - Home |-|Thursday = 7:01AM – 7:05AM - She enters to school and change her shoes. 7:05 AM – 8:00AM - Stands outside next to the Occult Club. 8:00AM – 8:30AM - Goes to class and text with her siblings. 8:30AM – 1:00PM - She receive classes. 1:00PM – 1:25PM - Leaves school to get something to eat. 1:25PM – 1:30PM - Goes back to class and ??? 1:30PM – 3:40PM - Listens to classes. 3:30PM – 4:00PM - Talks to Hajirai. 4:00PM – 4:10PM - Changes her shoes and leave with her siblings. 4:10PM – 5:56PM - Walking Home. 5:56PM – 6:00 PM - Home |-|Friday = 7:01AM – 7:05AM - She enters to school and change her shoes. 7:05 AM – 8:00AM - Stands outside next to the Occult Club. 8:00AM – 8:30AM - Goes to class and text with her siblings. 8:30AM – 1:00PM - She receive classes. 1:00PM – 1:25PM - Leaves school to get something to eat. 1:25PM – 1:30PM - Goes back to class and ??? 1:30PM – 3:40PM - Listens to classes. 3:30PM – 4:00PM - Talks to Fuzai. 4:00PM – 4:10PM - Changes her shoes and leave with her siblings. 4:10PM – 5:56PM - Club Activities 5:56PM – 6:00 PM - Takes bus home with sibling. Relationships Fuzai Kurabu Fuzai means more than anything in the world to her. She can't bear someone taking Fuzai away from her. Hajirai Atatakaku Akuma thinks Hajirai is cute, but doesn't have a crush on him. If she were to find out that Hajirai had a crush on Fuzai (which he does), she wouldn't care. Anyone else? THEY HAVE TO DIE. Akuma Shimai Sekkusu.png Jaakuna Imto Sekkusu Unpossesed.png|link=http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blandboys Category:OCs Category:Occult Club Category:Blandboys' OCs Category:Sekkusu Family Category:Heroic Category:Shisuta Town